canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 29: The Dharma Initiative
Can You Survive 29: The Dharma Initiative was the twenty-ninth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series. The game began on January 19, 2019 and will last for 41 days. The season featured new players to the series along with six returning all-stars. It also featured a variety of returning twists and poorly played powers from past seasons. In the end, Alex G beat out Michael Macchiato and Alicia Garza in a vote of 8-1-0 respectively. The season stuck with the television / movie theme from the previous few seasons. It was loosely based on the ABC science fiction, Lost. Production Production for this season began in June 2018. Applications for the season began on December 23, 2018 and the game began on January 19, 2019. Twists * Oceanic 6 - Six returning allstars were chosen to return to compete against the new players. They are players who have competed in a previous All-Star edition of the series. * Orientation '''- On night two, each tribe had to survive Orientation; a series of six previous twists combined into one night. They included Class System from Titanic, Gas Masks from Chernobyl, Lab Tests from Upside Down, Dinner Party from Wisteria Lane, Base Camp Duel from Nepal, and Unfit from Frozen Tundra. * '''Heart of the Island - Starting with the survivor of the Orientation twist, each round one member of each tribe entered the Heart of the Island. They chose from a list of 50 past players in order to possibly get one of twenty-five powers. While there, they got to talk to other attendees as well as got to choose who from their tribe went there next. * Atomic Bomb '- Each round, everyone cast a vote for someone to be safe from the Atomic Bomb. At the final twelve, the six remaining contestants with the most votes would be safe while the six with the least amount of votes would automatically attend tribal council. * '''Flash Sideways '- At the final fourteen, both tribes went to tribal council and voted someone out. However, after casting the votes, they learned that the person voted out would go to the other tribe. After being voted for, the person eliminated got to select one person from their tribe to come with them to the new tribe. Castaways Eighteen new contestants were chosen for the season to compete alongside six returning all-stars. They were players who competed in either Legends or Saga. The season also featured a secret dating couple, Melissa and Trent. : ''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Atomic Bomb Voting Awards *Player of the Season: Alex *Fan Favorite: Melissa *Best Pre-juror: Queen Che *Best Story Arc: Michael *Best Duo: Alex & Alicia *Best Alliance: ACA *Hero: Trent *Villain: Albie *Most Entertaining: Nika